Moonlight on the Water
by hyperchicks1
Summary: I ain't gonna beg anyone to read or review though I would truly appreciate it. My first fanfic I'm making a collection of drabbles and one-shots about just about anything PJO related.Feel free to message me if you wanna discuss the series.
1. OneShot: Percabeth

**Hey guys.**

**Its my first Fanfic and i ain't gonna beg for reviews or reads or anything but if you DO wanna review the buttons down at the bottom.**

**A few opinions on PJO**

**My ships:**

**PERCABETH 3**

**Gruniper****Frazel****Captide****Thalico****ThukeSilena/BeckendorfClarisse/ChrisPillowpets/Percy**

**PERCABETH 3**

**If anyone wants to fangirl or gush or anything like that over the PJO series the Harry Potter series or the Hunger Games series message me :)**

**My first fanfic wish me luck.**

**A collection of one-shots and drabbles.**

* * *

><p><strong>Good Old Days<strong>

For the record, it was my idea.

Saturday, Annabeth and I were sitting on the dock, legs dangling in the water. Rather, I was lying down and she was sitting. In this heat that was pretty much all we could do. Then I sit up with a brilliant idea convincing her to sneak out of camp with me find a monster or two to hunt. At first she pulls the whole 'you can be stupid at times' act but I can tell under the surface she wants to.

Like she can resist my charm.

By force of habit we've long since carried our weapons with us so sure enough we're ready to go. When she stood up Annabeth looked down at me with a questioning look.

I blushed slightly and scrambled to my feet, no don't think like that I was _not_ staring at her. It wasn't because her hair caught the light in such an amazing way or anything like that.

Lost in my thoughts, I didn't even notice her off the dock and on the beach waving at me with her shoes in hand to hurry up. Damn she was beautiful. I grinned like an idiot and ran after her.

Annabeth POV

Percy smiled the lopsided grin and ran towards me. I tried not to look like a lovesick puppy and I hoped he didn't notice. I doubted it because once he reached me that kelp head practically gave me a hug-tackle from behind and shouted "tag you're it!"

He took off faster than when Grover finds out Starbucks is having a sale towards the camp's borders. I couldn't help but laugh -partly because of the hug he just gave me and partly because of the sheer childish game of tag- and run after him. Even from twenty meters away when he turned his head to look back at me I could see the vivid green of his eyes. They matched the color of the waves that frequently stretched to soak my bare feet.

The sea-breeze did wonders to Percy's hair flapping it around and messing it up. He shouted at me, "no way in hell you're catching me this time Bird Beak!"

"I beat you every time what makes you think you're gonna win this time!" I shout back.

Of course, by then I'm two meters behind, one meter behind, lower my shoulders and tackle him from behind. We fall, roll a bit and end with me on top of Percy, both of us laughing our asses off. In those ten seconds that we're out of breath I swear I didn't notice anything but him. In that moment nothing matter but each other –and then our idiotic laughing died down and I realized I was on top of him. At the same time he realized that too as I could feel his muscles tense underneath me. For two seconds we didn't move to try to separate or anything.

"Bird Beak?" I tease.

Percy scowls playfully, "you don't give me much material to work with anyway. Owls and wisdom, kinda hard to make a good nickname don't you think?"

Percy POV

Aphrodite really had it in for me. Annabeth was casually lying on top of me laughing looking like a goddess and I was underneath her not wanting to move. Don't laugh but I felt a feeling that I couldn't describe that I only feel when I'm with Annabeth. Right now, this moment felt totally and completely _right_. But it wasn't right, I knew that. She still loves Luke and even I can tell. But what was it to me? It's not like I'm jealous. What am I even saying anymore, where did all this come from. I swear Annabeth messes with my mind.

Think skateboards, basketball. Plays. Pick-and-roll. Stack.

The sea stilled as though holding its breath.

Annabeth rolled off me and propped herself up with her arms beside me, basking in the glow of the sun. I sighed slightly and the ocean resumed its regular course, I found wishing she didn't roll off me. I gave myself a mental slap. She's Luke's Luke's Luke's and I shouldn't even care.

Skateboards. Basketball. Plays. Pick-and-roll. Stack.

I got up and offered her a hand. For that brief second she was getting up I savored the feel of her hand in mine though I don't know why.

"Come on while the sun's still shining."

We walked in silence while the ocean stretched to caress our feet.

Annabeth POV

When we reached hills by the borders of Camp, the little runt didn't even hesitate to climb them. I suppose I can't exactly call Percy a runt any more, we're roughly the same height now but he's still a runt to me. I chuckled (I've always hated that word, _chuckled_ ) softly to myself remembering when he first stumbled over the property line, back then the label 'runt' _was_ appropriate.

But now…

This boy was a mystery to me like the sea hiding secrets deep within. As I gaze at the gray streak in his hair the memories in my head shift.

Him collapsing on Half-Blood Hill.

The look he gave me as he held up the sky.

The feel of his arms around me in a bubble under the sea.

The idiot getting himself turned into a guinea pig.

How could one guy be so complex? He was like Daedalus's labyrinth, mysterious, powerful and ever-changing .

I snap back to reality and follow him up the hill. Together, we don't even hesitate as we cross the property line. Our feet lead us left away from Camp and the sea, for a moment we walk on the faded yellow line in the middle of the road in silence and solitude. I realize that I wore a sad smile on my face without even knowing. Right now in this moment it felt like…

From the corner of my eye I caught Percy watching me. Since, I like to take advantage of opportunity; I tease him, "whatcha looking at?"

He doesn't blush or looked fazed but his happy expression isn't lost, "what are you thinking?" he asks.

When has he started noticing everything? I stare straight ahead as we walk and ponder his question.

"Well, in all honesty Seaweed Brain, I'm trying to savor this moment. It's just like old times, you and me against the world and everything is so simple. I miss when it was like this all the time, lately I haven't been able to just hang out with you."

I mentally slap myself, I can't believe I just said that, why am I so _cheesy_? Touchy feely is for Aphrodite girls I am a daughter of _Athena_ I refuse to succumb to emotions!

But then he stops and turns to face me, tilting his head to give me the image of a curious dog.

"Annabeth," he starts, "I've been meaning to tell you. Ever since-"

In that moment I could swear karma had it in for me. The hellhounds that jumped from behind some trees couldn't have waited just _five minutes_ before jumping at us? Was it too much to ask that they give us _five minutes_ so Percy could've finished what he was gonna say? Did the universe really hate me _that much?_

Percy POV

Damn, some god out there is having a laugh at my rotten luck. I really needed that chance to talk to Annabeth, I feel exactly the same way as she does. I'd love to get back to old times even for just a day. And I wanted to tell her something more than that…

Sadly, I don't think I can at the moment.

The two pitch-black hellhounds surrounded us but Annabeth and I wordlessly put our backs against each other and drew our weapons. We've been fighting together for so long now we didn't even _need_ to communicate, it was second nature.

Despite the threat of the hellhounds right in front of us, Riptide in my hands, the wind rustling through my hair and Annabeth's back against my own gave me a rush of exhilaration like having the ball during the last few seconds of a basketball game.

"Didn't take long for them to find us!" Annabeth shouts, I know her so well I can detect a small twinge of annoyance in her voice.

I laugh, "on the count of three I take on Ugly," I gesture to the snarling monster in front of me, "and you take on Smelly!" I point Riptide to the hellhound in front of her. "Ready Bird Beak?" I tease.

"THREE!" she shouts.

I shout a "hey!" in mock annoyance as I charge my opponent. I yell to her that I was supposed to countdown. Behind me I hear her laugh.

My attention, well most of it anyway, is now on the beast in front of me. I lunge with my sword straight at its face but quickly retreat my sword only meaning to scare the monster. For a brief moment a black-and-white scene flashes through my eyes. _A hellhound is pouncing on me slicing my armor. I am beside the creek in Camp surrounded by the campers as Chiron and the Apollo cabin shoot the hellhound_. Flashing back to the present I could almost feel that hellhound's claws slice and my blood flow years ago after my first game of Capture the Flag.

Back then a hellhound was a big deal; I was scrawny, unprepared and untrained. Back then the hellhound terrified the Underworld out of me. But now, facing this hellhound two and a half years later, I can't help but think I've seen worse. Taking down the beast wasn't nearly as hard as it used to be, the monster wasn't nearly as scary as fighting Atlas a few months ago.

Battle reflexes kicked in. I tightened my grip on my sword and felt the sea inside me. "Annabeth try to beat this!"

The air around me bends and explodes into four swirling tornados of water. The wind they generated ruffled my hair and clothes. Knowing I won't need my sword I swing in and impale it into the ground beside my feet. Both hands free I use them to control my mini typhoons. I will the four of them to surround the hellhound feeling the pressure on my hands. With a yell I add as a dramatic touch I clap my hands together forcing the typhoons speeding towards the center of the monster shattering it into a cloud of golden dust. I wave my arms around slowly and precisely, once again for effect, and then closed my hands as the typhoons vanished into the air where it came.

I turn around with a grin and Annabeth sticks her tongue out at me. "Show off!" She shouts and once again I laugh.

Annabeth turns to face her opponent and I know she's determined to fight just as well as I did.

The poor hellhound didn't stand a chance.

I stand back and watch Annabeth go into warrior mode. She charges the monster straight on and before it can even react she's vaulting off its knee, grabbing a chunk of its hair as a handhold and swinging on its back. In less than a second she's standing trying to keep her balance on the beast surfer style.

We both knew she could've stabbed it right then and there and ended it but when Annabeth accepts a challenge, _she accepts a challenge_. I watch in awe as she shouts stomps her foot and pulls a tuft of hair on the hellhound to get it agitated. It runs in frustration for a few minutes trying to buck Annabeth off its back but amazingly she stays on.

"Get ready to lose at your own game Percy!"

Using to handhold of fur on the monsters head she maneuvers it like a horse until the doomed thing was so confused it jumps on a branch of a tree. Twenty feet up and Annabeth still isn't fazed balancing atop the hellhound. She makes it jump higher and higher until they're on a branch forty feet in the air.

Annabeth shouts to know one in particular, "Kiss my ass!" then that idiot forces the monster to leap off the branch. They both fall Annabeth yelling in delight yet remarkably still holding on to the beast. I felt my jaw drop but I couldn't even move, that _idiot_! At the last second Annabeth kneels on one knee both hands holding firmly to her falling prey as it hits the asphalt and explodes in a wave of golden dust leaving Annabeth kneeling on one knee with one fist on the ground in the center of a ring of dust.

Oh Zeus Poseidon Hades she was so damn amazing.

I break out of my trance and my knees almost buckle. Instead I run towards her and nearly tackle her in a hug, "What in the name of Mount Olympus were you _thinking?" _I shout with her still in my arms.

Annabeth POV

Being around Percy really does weird things to my judgment. Around other people I am normally subdued but with Percy I really feel alive.

"This means I win right?" I grin.

He holds me at arms distance with his hands on my shoulders and scowls. "You _idiot_. Annabeth Chase you call yourself a daughter of Athena! You're so _stupid_! If I tell you you've won you are _never _doing _anything _like that _again_, ok?"

I look at him and burst out laughing. His worried face melts away and I know he can never be serious for too long. In moments I'm not entirely sure why but we're laughing so much it hurts my stomach. We roll on the floor clutching our bellies for what seems like forever until we lie there on our backs in the middle of the road with our heads side by side but our feets facing opposite directions. I turn my head to face his and he does the same. I wanna live in this moment forever. Simple. Perfect. Worriless. Like the good old days before everything became messed up. Everything feels right. I realize when I stare into Percy's sea green eyes; I feel true friendship and home.

And in the silence I can hear the ocean in the distance crashing its waves in a happy hopeful tune.

* * *

><p><strong>Once again i aint forcing anyone to review but if you have the time than the buttons right down there.<strong>

**If i spelled anything wrong tell me i may or may not change it but if i accedentally (GODS FORBID) used they're their or there in the wrong context plzplzplz tell me i cant stand it when people do that. thanks.**

**Merry Christmas Happy Hanukkah Crazy Quanza and basically have a good holiday :) **


	2. Drabble: Percabeth

In a hidden camp in California a majestic battleship with a golden dragon's head sits quiet in the midnight air. The world is asleep save for two people inside the crows nest of the topmost mast. In such a tranquil place there is no one to witness them save for the twinkling stars above the billowing flag. They do not speak. They do not move. They lie there. His arms around her. Her head on his chest. Together they gaze up at the night sky watching the moon. The very same moon that they watched each and every night for nine months. They lie there. Having missed each other so much and finally, _finally_, being together once more. They lie there. No need to rush things. No need to think about the future. No need to care about the past. They lite there only in the now. Now is the only thing they believe in. Now is the only certainty. They lie there. His sea-green eyes and her cloudy gray ones simultaneously finding the moon.

* * *

><p>I had envisioned a few times what would happen when I finally saw him again. No, that was an understatement. I thought about it every day. My imagination stretched far and wide, I thought that I had anticipated ever single scene that could possibly happen down to the exact detail.<p>

But of course with Percy, expect the unexpected.

High atop in that crows nest nothing could touch us. This moment I was waiting nine months for, in anxiety, worry, anticipation, apprehension, hope and despair. But none of that matters right now. Time, past, future are just words.

Because right now was perfect.

Lying against his chest, his arms around me there was only one word to describe it.

_Right_.

Because that's what Percy is, my only sure thing in this world. Everything else may explode, everyone else may leave me one day but my one firm handhold in the typhoon that is my life is Percy Jackson.

I breathed in the scent of the idiot I searched far and wide every day for and together we gazed at the night sky silently in awe of the stars. They gazed back at us winking and laughing merrily. Wisdom of the ages captured in that sky. Memories of billions of people before us captured in that sky. I knew right then and there that this instant, when Percy and I felt like one person, would be kept safe up there in the night sky. Even when both of us were long gone.

Together, as though we shared a mind, Percy Jackson and I turned and faced the moon.

* * *

><p>Lemons. Her hair smelled like lemons.<p>

The wood we lay on was smooth and sturdy. Mahogany maybe?

Ancient constellations twinkled above us.

Silence was penetrated only by the sound of our breathing.

Damn she was beautiful.

My ADHD was acting up, really acting up. I was aware of everything.

But I wasn't complaining.

I needed to savor every moment I had with Annabeth, it was all that kept me going and hoping. We had nine months, _nine freaking months_, to make up for and I wanted to remember every detail. ADHD does come in handy sometimes.

But there was also another reason.

Her body lying on mine, just spending time together, alone save for the moon and stars –I don't like to think it but that our time might be running out. I remember all too well what Ares told Frank. _'And one day sometime soon he's going to face a sacrifice he can't make'_. Annabeth. Though I pretended I had no idea what he was talking about, I got the message well enough.

I hugged Annabeth even tighter; if my suspicions were right; I needed to prepare for another choice. Save Annabeth or save the world.

Closing my eyes I breathed deeply. No, right now there is no future or past. With only the moon and her subjects the stars to watch us we were too high for problems to reach us. We were now and only now. Anything else meant nothing to us.

That's just how I liked it.

As though I was drawn to it, I turned to face the moon just as Annabeth does. That moon, so mysterious and beautiful, that I owe so much to. Each and every night for a minute I would watch it and it would watch me back. Each and every night I would remember what little I could about Annabeth. Each and every night the moon united us once more.

Nine months of waiting and I am not disappointed.

In a way we were never truly apart. United by will, the moon and the dark night sky.


	3. OneShot: Tratie

**HEEEY GUYS!**

**I'M PROUD.**

**Out of the 200ish people who viewed my story in two days**

**FOUR PEOPLE REVIEWED.**

**I was expecting less.**

**Much**

**Less**

**So I'm happy.**

**This one's a Tratie moment.**

* * *

><p><strong><span> Tulips and Roses<span>**

Early Sunday morning, Demeter cabin, and Katie Gardner was in love.

She was head over heels.

She was wonderstuck.

She was in bliss.

She wanted to spend every moment of her life with her bed.

Snuggled up in her blanket half asleep she thanked the gods it was Sunday, the day to sleep in.

But Katie should've known it was too good too last.

Cursed with uncannily sensitive hearing the smallest sound could wake her up. Despite knowing that she was stupid enough to leave her window wide open. Outside some bushes rustled, some swears were uttered and a loud hollow sounding bang brought Katie up from her slumbers.

In a second she understood why she was awake so early and her eyes flashed dangerously. On most days she wouldn't mind _too_ much about an early rising but with Percy's disappearance the day before and the search for him that lasted all night Katie only got about one hour of sleep.

She was not in a good mood. Whoever woke her up out there was gonna get a gutting.

Katie drew her knife from her bedside table and groggily stumbled towards the door. Still half asleep she yanked the cabin door open and readied her knife and glare. The world paused. Searching past the porch at the landscape she found not another living soul. Naturally, everyone was sleeping because everyone helped in the search for Percy. Everybody but her and whoever woke her up.

Regardless of her embarrassing baggy teddy bear pajamas, tank top and eye bags she was about to step out of her cabin and hunt down the idiot. But before she did something caught Katie Gardner's tired eyes.

There, laid softly on her cabin's Welcome! mat was a blood red tulip with a note stuck to it. Her breath caught as she reached down and picked it up. The tulip was quite firm though delicate. Katie twirled it in her fingers and inspected it with critique only a child of Demeter performs. The stem was fairly long with still cold, freshly snipped from the plant. The petals were full, bright and damp; the flower was in its prime. By the angle of the flower and the cut edge, it was grown on a window facing east…

Once done obsessing over the flower she pulled the folded note from the flower. Fully awake she was now curious who this flower was for and from. Obviously, someone left it here for one of her cabin mates. The thought of it made her feel warm inside, she looked after her siblings like the big sister she was and she was really excited that someone had a crush on one of them. It made her feel kinda proud. More so, whoever gave this flower was so sweet and thoughtful, she immediately approved.

Her precise hands quickly unfolded it expecting to see Miranda's name, that Hephaestus boy had his sights set on her for a while, but upon reading the name her jaw dropped.

Katie understood now. Those sounds that woke her up, someone sneaked past her window to place a flower on the mat but tripped and fell on the porch –hence the hallow sounding bang. Wait, there were voic_es_ as in more than one. It seems at though at least three souls were awake in Camp Half Blood. But whoever did that did that for _her_.

Sure enough, it was Katie's name on that note.

She held her breath and read the two sentences:

_Katie,_

_Because roses are clichéd._

_And it was the best I can do, not being a child of Demeter I can't grow flowers in minutes._

It wasn't signed.

Katie, realizing she'd been holding her breath, inhaled deeply. A breeze blew. The tulip was for her. The sea could be smelled faintly from here. Someone noticed her. The first tendrils of sunlight were creeping over the horizon. Someone in the camp felt something when she walked into the room. A bird chirped. There probably was hope for her yet.

Slowly, Katie Gardner –alone except of the birds- tilted her head up towards the sun and smiled.

* * *

><p>Travis Stoll watched from his perch in the Hermes cabin. From the angle the sun is shining it would be impossible for Katie to see him through the windows. With Connor now asleep they were probably the only souls awake in the whole camp. Heart hammering he held his breath as she read the letter. The world stood still for too long, Travis began to lose hope.<p>

Then, surely and gradually, Katie Garner lifted her head and smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you guys liked that. It was just a one-shot.<strong>

**I really should finish with a joke but I'm not funny**

**So i really dont know how to finish this.**

**Uhhh...**

**Bit about myself.**

**I'm thirteen.**

**Uhhh...**

**Sigh no other way to end this: The review button is down there.**

**Merry Christmas Happy Hanukkah Crazy Quanza **

**Peace **


End file.
